The present invention is related to a pipe plug and more particuarly to the one which includes an elastic sealing ring to tightly block up the boring bore of a pipe when it is squeezed, so to prevent from entering of sludge, waste water or gas into the pipe, and which can be conveniently removed from the pipe for repeated use.
The pipe plug of the present invention is flexibly for use to seal regular 4" pipe with caliber tolerance within +/-8m/m (for example, regular electric pipe, telecommunication pipe, thin pipe, thick pipe, or drain etc.). The elastic sealing ring of the pipe plug of the present invention can be squeezed to uniformly expand outward so as to tightly stop against the inner wall of the tube or pipe to let the tube or pipe be tightly blocked up to prevent from entering of outside sludge, waste water or gas into the tube or pipe. The pipe plug of the present invention is generally comprised of four component parts tightly connected together, which component parts do not break away from each other when the pipe plug is conventiently mounted on or removed from a tube or pipe.